1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the placement of screws in work and more particularly to an automatic collet hinge-holding screw-placing machine.
2. Prior Art
Typically, hinge placement on doors has been achieved manually, using a power driven, hand held screw driver. This procedure has been time consuming, exepensive and often inaccurate.